


Ilusión

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Delusions, Dream Sex, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Hallucinations, Holography, M/M, Robot Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Dentro de ese detallado sistema holográfico, manejado como le viniera en gana a Peter, Beck podía ser quien él quisiera, solo hacía falta un poco de creatividad y una mente sucia.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	Ilusión

* * *

— Ngh, señor Beck — gime duramente cuando el hombre le propinó una dolorosa nalgada.

Apenas es consiente de quien lo está tomando de forma tan facinera, solo se siente quemar por esas poderosas manos que lo tocan en cada recoveco de su trémulo organismo.

Exhala y se retuerce cada que los dedos hallaban una zona sensible, forma una C con la espalda y gime destrozado.

Le arde el cuerpo de deseo, se está incinerando en su propia necesidad. Piel contra piel, manos en todos lados de su cuerpo, besos de más y él, completamente entregado a la faena.

" _¿Te gusta bebé?"_

— ¡Ah Mysterio! — jadea cuando percibió como golpeaba su próstata, fuerte y aprisa, dejándole ver lo mucho que lo disfrutaba.

" _¿Ahí bebé? ¿Te gusta que lo haga ahí?"_

— P-por f-favor no pare... — lagrimea un poco a causa del enfermo placer, de ser sacudido bruscamente por el hombre que golpeteaba contra su trasero.

Quentin lo toma por las caderas, halando todo su ser hasta encontrarse con su miembro, duro, grueso y palpitante, y Peter, poco podía hablar, poco podía pensar.

" _¿Se siente bien bebé?"_

— Mgh, si, si, ¡Si! ah, ah, Mysterio...

" _Buen chico. Tan hermoso, tan mío"_

Siguió, atravesando el cielo, tocando las nubes cuando el hombre lo embestía, le tiemblan las manos, le fallan las piernas, transpira a mares por piel, pero no quiere detenerse, porque esta tan inmerso en su satisfacción, en el escalofrío que recorre de punta a punta y la boa enroscada en la boca de su estómago.

— Señor Beck ...

" _¿Quieres más bebé?"_

— Si... más, más, por favor

Toma un ritmo vertiginoso y golpea al chico casi con violencia, al tiempo que las suaves paredes del chiquillo, se cierran con fuerza.

" _Eso es, tómalo. ¿Estás cerca?"_

— Dios ¡Si! — gime alto, tan alto como puede, sin importar los incautos paseándose por el salón, ni su dignidad, ni los rumores que surgirán.

— Señor...señor Beck, voy a correrme — anuncia a duras penas por encontrar su voz.

" _Hazlo hermoso, déjame ver cuanto te gusta que te folle"_

Peter se mueve, le encanta, desgasta su apellido, grita su nombre y cae al vacío, en infartos y pequeñas convulsiones, hasta que siente como se le esfuma el aliento, como se le va la vida en ese suspiro.

Termina saciado, carbonizado sobre el escritorio. Sonríe, y el hombre le devuelve el gesto, se acerca a besarlo, lo toma de los hombros, pero antes de que pueda encontrarse con él, siente como el cuerpo se desvanece entre sus manos, y todo su pequeño teatro se hace polvo.

Se queda mirando, como todo vuelve a su perpetua monotonía. El logo de S.H.I.E.L.D aparece, y de nuevo se encuentra solo.

Solo y desnudo.

— Proyección terminada — puntualiza E.D.I.T.H.

— Gracias — susurra.

Se levanta, y recoge el desorden de ropa por el suelo. Pide a la I.A que desinsonorice la habitación y apaga todos los drones que revolotean a su alrededor.

Mira cómo uno a uno bajan a sus pies, y sigiloso y monocorde, los guarda todos para el siguiente encuentro.

Se arropa, sin un trozo de culpa. Podría sentirse miserable y patético, pero ello ya había perdido relevancia y sentido hace tiempo, cuando no pudo parar, cuando aceptó cuanto amaba aquello.

No era muy complicado en realidad, bastaba con hackear la programación de los drones (algo que Need podía hacer fácilmente) y especificar lo que quería que el Quentin Beck de sus fantasías hiciera, agregaba algunos diálogos trillados y cliché de alguna película para adultos, y el resto lo hacía lo hacían los sistemas.

De ahí, su único trabajo era esperar a que la ilusión estuviera lista, y creérselo lo suficiente para alcanzar los mejores orgasmos de si vida.

La nueva forma de masturbación.

Dentro de ese detallado sistema holográfico, manejado como le viniera en gana a Peter, Beck podía ser quien él quisiera, solo hacía falta un poco de creatividad y una mente sucia.

Desde el villano que alguna vez fue, sucumbiendo a sus más bajos instintos, hasta un estricto profesor que no tenía reparos en follarse a su alumno contra el escritorio a cambio de una buena nota.

Si, quizá Quentin Beck fuera un hijo de perra, pero eso no le quitaba la sensual belleza de Narciso, ¿Que jovencito en plena etapa de erecciones matutinas y sueños húmedos no fantasearía con el hombre varonil, ojizarco y de fuertes brazos fornidos? Por tanto ello, siendo que solo se reducía meramente a eso, a una fantasía, no lo consideraba tan erróneo.

La primera vez que probó de la manzana envenena fue enloquecida, inicio como una calentura de media noche y una irritabilidad palpable por su incapacidad para aliviarla debido a todo el sonido que estaba obligado a contener (May dormía en la otra habitación), luego vio las cajas que Fury específicamente le dijo que cuidara como a su vida. El sistema holográfico de Quentin Beck no debía tomarse a la ligera, caía en manos equivocadas y volvería una catarsis para azotar a la ciudad, por suerte (o desafortunadamente) solo estaba en los aposentos de un muchacho de dieciséis con una erección que pulsaba.

Esa noche se puso los auriculares y pidió a E.D.I.T.H que conectara el sistema a las gafas de Stark. Nada especial, solo un puño de imágenes bastante realistas que le erizaron la piel.

A partir de ahí, fue escalando en el Everest de la satisfacción carnal. Pronto pidió vídeos, luego una escena y cuando se sintió realmente demente fue al estar dispuesto a pedir ayuda a Need para hackear todo el sistema, y montar su propia película.

El Quentin Beck de su imaginación, era un hombre apasionado, lleno de vida, que le inyectaba enormes dosis de adrenalina, que lo asfixiaba de placer y exploraba en cada pulgada de su piel, no tenía reparos en besarle entre los muslos, atender una erección tan solo con su boca, encantado más que reacio al rimming, y satisfecho de hacerlo gritar en la comodidad de sus ilusiones.

Le volaba la mente, grababa la capa de piel en sus huellas dactilares, ponía ímpetu en una zona, hasta hacerlo invocar a Dios entre pequeñas pero potentes convulsiones. Lo hacía arquear tanto la espalda que a veces creía que las vértebras se quebrarían. Lo hacía gritar tanto que por momentos juraba que terminaría sin voz.

El hombre de sus sueños incluso estaba dispuesto a acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y besar suavemente las mejillas tras una intensa sesión de sexo holográfico desenfrenado, dormir compartiendo de su calor, hasta que la proyección terminara.

El Quentin Beck de su mente, era especial en demasía, a él le pertenecía su voz, la lujuria básica de su cuerpo y aquel escalofrío que sintió al otorgarle su virginidad.

Frecuentemente luchaba contra los sentimientos de repulsión hacia su propia y degenerada persona, reconfortándose a solas. Si no dañaba a nadie ¿Qué tenía aquello de equívoco? Después de todo, nadie tendría porqué saberlo, el no lo diría, sus amigos no estaba al tanto, era cuidadoso en cuanto a Fury y todo el equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D y Quentin descansaba en una cárcel se máxima seguridad en el otro lado del país.

Así que, gemir a la nada ese libreto lleno de diálogos sucios y casi abarrotado de acotaciones que decían cosas como: "¿ _Le gusta eso señor Beck?" "Mysterio, por favor no se detenga" "Me gusta mucho, deme más, más"_ y a cambio recibir palabras como " _Mi niño, tan bueno, tan mío" "¿Te gusta como te folla papi?" "Que apretado eres bebé, me encanta"_ no suponían mayor problema.

Se movía de la forma más sensual que su flexible cuerpo se lo permitía, y gemía tan seductoramente como le era posible, disfrutando del toque a cada zona erógena que el hombre repasaba.

Todo iba bien en cada erótica interpretación que protagonizaban él y el Quentin Beck de sus fantasías, su relación iba viento en popa, hasta que un día... Fury encerró los drones, los almacenó bajo llave, y con la protección de cientos de sistemas electrónicos de seguridad y algunos guardias armados. Peter fácilmente podría sacarlos de la bóveda y volver a hacer el amor con la realista, imponente, masculina y atractiva proyección de los drones, pero ello resultaría demasiado obvio, y pondría en peligro su dignidad.

Entonces, tras la notica, desganado, llega hasta su apartamento y saluda a May con un beso, la pone al tanto de su falta de apetito y se encierra en su habitación.

Desconcertado, desenvuelve la correa negra y las medias de red que compró entusiasmado esa misma mañana con sus centavos, atado a la esperanza de estrenar cada aditamento junto al hombre que rondaba su cabeza por todos lados, acariciándolos apesadumbrado, bueno, nada dura para siempre.

Ahora, su preocupación principal debe ser erradicar aquella malsana obsesión con su antiguo némesis, bueno esa había sido la idea, aunque, la mano que acaricia su entrepierna por encima del pantalón, tenía una opinión que divergía a escala con sus planes iniciales. Así que continúa, susurrando el nombre de Quentin, frotando su ingle, cada segundo más rápido y cada minuto más duro, sin embargo, a punto de bajar el pantalón con la intención de tocarse como Dios manda, suena su teléfono, insistente, y convirtiéndose en una fastidio.

Frustrado, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de revisar el número como cualquier hombre precavido, sino que con un mohín que brota, lo pone contra su oreja.

— ¿Diga?

— Parker, que lindo volver a escucharte 

Así como el número, la voz también era desconocida, encubierta tras una pared de señal distorsionada.

— ¿Quien habla? — pregunta con cautela.

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta escuchar una risa del otro lado de la línea.

— Eres aún muy inocente bebé — hay una pausa, corta y estática, ansiosa — ¿No te molesta que te llame así, cierto? Se lo mucho que te pone cuando te nombro de esa manera ¿No es cierto, _bebé?_

Peter quedó inmovilizado en su lugar, helado de punta a punta, con el oleaje de terror invadiendo cada poro en sus huesos, incomodo en lo recóndito de su organismo, con la vergüenza construyendo cruel y lentamente en su pecho.

— ¿Quentin? — tiene el descaro de preguntar, sin querer saber la respuesta.

— Sabes que tú puedes llamarme _papi_...es la forma en la que siempre lo haces

Peter sentía cada palabra rociada de burla, así que tragó duro, deseando que el universo explote solo para él.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestiona lo más amenazante que la dignidad en el subsuelo se lo permitía.

— ¿Yo? No bebé, ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? ¿No has estado llamando a mi nombre entre gemidos estas últimas semanas?

El miedo lo invade, lo quema, le pone la boca seca, le provoca taquicardia, y lo hacen respirar a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquiere, conocedor de que, tras esa pregunta, su reputación y dignidad no podría ser rescatada, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Otra risa, le puso la sangre a hervir y a ensanchar las aletas de su nariz.

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? — pronuncia retóricamente — no iba a abandonar el trabajo de mi vida así a la ligera, cualquier persona medianamente inteligente sería lo bastante capaz para equipar los drones con cámaras — explica con calma, mientras Peter muere — así que, al salir de prisión, y después de activar el rastreador, me sorprendió mucho ver como eras follado con mi figura, tan caliente, tan necesitado — murmura, en un débil aliento que propicia un escalofrío en el niño.

Peter no dice nada, no tenía armas para pelear ni argumentos para defenderse, la habitación cae presa de un súbito silencio, que se opaca parcialmente por latido desbocado de su corazón.

— Por cierto — menciona el hombre — me encantó ese conjunto de lencería de encaje azul que usaste aquella vez que me permitiste, o bueno, — ríe por lo bajo — a mi holograma, follarte en el auto.

Una profusa cantidad de saliva es transportada por su garganta, dispuesto a dar fin a aquello y luego darse una cátedra mental.

— Buenas noches señor Beck — finaliza a manera de despedida.

— Aguarda — pide el hombre elevando la voz, Peter obedece, luego un largo suspiro le prosigue — no hablo tan solo para recordarte todo lo que hiciste

— Pues hasta ahora es de lo único que te has encargado

— Tengo más razones para haber hecho esta llamada a el muchacho que estuvo a punto de darle fin a mi vida

— ¿Cuales? — esta jugando en un mar empapado de tiburones, lo sabía, pero la curiosidad supera con creces la alerta que resuena en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— Acabo de huir de prisión, hace unos cuantos días — menciona a manera de preludio — seguridad me busca, y mi rostro comienza a aparecer en algunos noticieros, no falta demasiado para que la gente de S.H.I.E.L.D también esté al tanto

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? — cuestiona casi con acidez, el sabor amargo de horror y la desesperación.

— Que eres el único que puede protegerme de las manos de Nick Fury

No tenía caso reprochar, ni negarse a ello, al final del día, Quentin tenía en su poder información personal e íntima, estaba al tanto de que su nombre era Peter Parker, y vídeos suyos en lencería femenina, gimiendo su nombre, también guardados en la palma de su mano. En pocas palabras tenía el poder para destruirle la vida.

Sin embargo, se atreve a hablar de nuevo.

— Bien, ¿Y obtendré algo a cambio?

Del teléfono brotó una sonrisa cínica, desvergonzada.

— ¿Qué tal todo aquello que soñaste durante meses?

La mandíbula de Peter se tensa ante las palabras, respira con esfuerzo, no está listo para que su deseo encuentre figura y forma, no está listo para dejarlo salir a flote.

— N-no no quiero que confundas las cosas, s-soy un adolecente es normal qu-

— Lo se perfectamente — corta tajante y seguro — quizá no sientes nada por mi, pero tampoco estoy esperando que me ames y vayamos a contraer matrimonio bajo los ojos de Dios, solo necesitas desear que suceda, presentarte y del resto me encargo yo — ronronea suave, casi de forma sedativa.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Porque lo quieres — asegura en un suave murmullo — pero tranquilo, también te puedo ofrecer dinero, aunque sinceramente, me gusta más la primera opción

Peter aprieta los labios corajudamente, contiene aire, se ahoga de temor y anhelo, sin llegar a entender por completo.

— ¿Por qué me das a elegir? ¿Porque siquiera pensaste en otorgarle algo a cambio? Tienes el poder para obligarme a lo que sea, y en su lugar apuestas por un trato

El hombre vuelve a suspirar, Peter lo imita.

— Todo lo que haya en mi poder para hacerte propenso a la miseria, me lo guardo para una situación extrema — explica, en proporciones lentas y pausadas — en caso de que lo saque a relucir, me romperías el cuello, eso es seguro, y S.H.I.E.L.D te respaldaría, así que no tiene demasiado caso, un trato, en cambio, suele ser más efectivo — genera un rápido descanso en su informe y tras ello, su voz retumba más suave — como entenderás, por ahora, no planeo joderte la vida, solo planeo _joderte a ti_

El chico respira, más no evoca palabra, y su capacidad de hablar se reduce considerablemente, su mente se bloquea, los circuitos se atrofian, hasta que lo escuchar pronunciar una oración de nuevo.

— Además...creo que lo deseas tanto como yo — hace una pausa, extermina su discurso por un momento, saboreando las siguientes palabras, perfectas para el mutismo y shock del chico — no me tienes que responder ahora — lo tranquiliza — mañana nos veremos y me pones al tanto de tu decisión, si eliges lo segundo, aquí tendré el dinero, lo que me pidas, pero — vuelve a respirar, y se esfuerza por ponerle los pelos de punta al chico solo con su voz, ronca y profunda — si eliges lo primero, por favor preséntate con esa tanga azul que usas bajo el traje

Las entrañas de Peter se remueven, queman a fuego lento y deja escapar involuntariamente una exhalación. Estaba condenado.

— _Nos vemos en la mañana señor Beck_


End file.
